1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to the segregation and saving of bottles and cans and the like generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel apparatus for segregating and saving bottles and cans and the like which, for example, may be easily incorporated into new or existing kitchen cabinetry.
2. Background Art.
Recently, there has been a great deal of attention given to environmental concerns and especially to the landfilling of materials that do not, or do not readily, decompose. The result is that landfills rapidly reach their capacities and, because of the objectionable nature of landfills, new sites are difficult and/or expensive to obtain. In many cases, trash may have to be hauled considerable distances to landfills. A further concern is that many materials deposited in landfills would otherwise have some value as raw materials for recycling processes.
One attempt to decrease the quantity of landfilled materials has been to require a deposit be collected on certain containers, such as soda cans and bottles, when the items are purchased. When the containers are later returned, the deposits are refunded. The deposits are set high enough that most purchasers save the containers for return or, if the containers are nevertheless discarded, scavengers will retrieve them and return them for the deposits.
A further attempt to decrease the quantity of landfilled materials has been the requirement by many municipalities that residences and commercial establishments segregate certain materials so that the trash haulers can keep the materials segregated when picked up. Depending on the municipality, such segregation may include the separation of tin cans and plastic or glass containers.
A problem with both of the above arrangements is that they require a certain degree of discipline to remember to segregate the materials. This can be a particular problem with younger members of a household. Furthermore, in order to maintain such segregation, a kitchen may have to have a first bin for returnable deposit containers, a second bin for nonreturnable containers, a third bin for glass and plastic containers, and a fourth bin for nonsegregatable materials. Thus, conscientious segregation may require a sizable amount of floor space.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the convenient segregation of returnable and recyclable materials.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such apparatus which can be easily incorporated into new or existing cabinetry in a kitchen area.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.